An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, an era not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (APPROVED): Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #1 (Probation until present day (2014.5)): '''Rcchang (talk) *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (''APPROVED): Whipsnade (talk) 18:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)?' *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (APPROVED ''): LightningLynx89 *Sub-Mod/USA ('UNAPPROVED):' *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod ('UNAPPROVED): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('''UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (Probation until 31/12/99): Not User:Octivian Marius *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #1:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 12:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #2: Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Current base map. Map Issues States :*''Secessionist Region N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: Rcchang (talk) *Québec: *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China:User Talk:Edgeofnight **Xinjiang*: *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: -Seiga *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: **Kashmir* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: **Kashmir*: *Bangladesh: *Japan:Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kyrgyzstan:AlternatitivLee (talk) 00:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: Rdv65 (talk) 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Peshmerga held Kurdestan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdestan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) **Palestine (israeli occuped) With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Jordan: Jordanian (talk) 10:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Tajikistan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* **Irian Jaya* *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea: *North Korea: Not User:Octivian Marius *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *South Africa- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Russia: LightningLynx89 **Chechen Republic of Ichkeria.* *Ireland: *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *France:Super345 *Belarus: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *Switzerland: *Austria: *Germany: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 23:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Czech Republic: *Slovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Macedonia: *Slovenia *Croatia SkyGreen24 **Republic of Serbian Krajina* (Serb client) *Serbia *Montenegro *Slovenia *Republic of Bosnia **Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia* **Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia* (Croat client) SkyGreen24 **Republika Srpska* (Serb client) *Belarus *Ukraine: *Romania: *Moldova: *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *Netherlands: TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 15:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSeanTechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 15:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *Australia: Eastest566 (talk) 13:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papuan Republic: Krasnoyarsk (talk) 12:00, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *Solomon Islands: Game 1992 Mod Events: Russia/America: *President of Russia Boris Yeltsin ends price controls, resulting in prices of some goods and services becoming 3 to 5 times more expensive. This in effect ends the command economy in Russia. *Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia will stop targeting cities of the United States and her allies with nuclear weapons. In return George H. W. Bush announces that the United States and her allies will stop targeting Russia and the remaining communist states with nuclear weapons. *President of the United States George H. W. Bush meets with President of Russia Boris Yeltsin at Camp David, where they formally declare that the Cold War is over. *The next US presidential election begins, between George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton Middle-East: *The Nagorno-Karabakh Republic is proclaimed by the Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh. *The Yugoslav Air Force downs a helicopter, killing 5 military observers from the European Community. *The preludes to Operation Northern Iraq begin. *In Lebanon, Israeli helicopter gunships assassinate Abbas al-Musawi, the leader of Hezbollah, and his son, in retaliation for a February 14 raid that killed 3 Israeli soldiers. *Operation Provide Comfort begins in Northern Iraq. *Demarcation between Iraq and Kuqait begins with Resolution 773. Europe: *The Maastricht Treaty is signed, founding the European Union. *The Assembly of Bosnia and Herzegovina (without the presence of Serb political delegates) proclaims independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *Bosnian War: Serb troops, following a mass rebellion of Serbs in Bosnia and Herzegovina against the Bosnian declaration of independence from Yugoslavia, besiege the city of Sarajevo. Africa: *The devastating and bloody civil wars that wrack Sierra Leone and Liberia begin to come to an end as peacetalks begin. *Algerian Civil War: The government of Algeria declares a state of emergency and begins a crackdown on the Islamic Salvation Front. *In Mauritania, security forces open fire on opponents of President of Mauritania Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya, killing at least 5 people. '''Brazil: '''We begin to build up our military and expand our economy. We begin to open up trade with other nations and to employ welfare programs for the poor. We begin an urban development program and propose a treaty on protecting the Amazonian Jungle. *Chinese Dip: We propose an economic alliance with Brazil, raw materials and resources can be shipped to China and can be returned as manufactured goods, increasing trade and stimulating the economies of both nations. * '''Brazilian Diplomacy: '''We accept the offer and would like to include the US, South Korea, Japan, the EU, India and Russia into the alliance. '''UK: We petition the UN to allow Military intervention in Yugoslavia. We begin to research green technologies, such as wind farms, and begin looking into setting up an industrial scale production of them in the former industrial areas of the north. Engineers work on improving the efficiency of North Sea oil rigs. We begin to export oil and gas to many countries around the world. We suggest that after the creation of the European Union, Europe has a war games to strengthen ties between our militaries. The UK begins to reduce the size of our military, decommissioning many ships, but keeping a hard core, of 2 Aircraft Carriers, which are commissioned this year, support ships for these, and 8 destroyers to guard them, as well as the full contingent of submarines. (Most of this already exists, not implausible). We begin work refitting many ports, and a rail link is proposed to connect the major cities of the UK. We look into the most efficient, and least disruptive railway design, and settle on high speed maglev trains. We begin laying the tracks down, which is the most disruptive part of the work, but should be complete by 1994. *China supports the UK's proposal for a peacekeeping operation. *'The EU agress to joint military war games.' Papua New Guinea: Widespread discontent at the low level of human rights and high poverty in the country puts considerable pressure on the government to improve conditions. It being unable to do so, a reformist MP, having gained the support of the military, implements a coup. He renames the country the Papuan Republic (to replace the ponderous Independent State of Papua New Guinea) and cuts ties with the Commonwealth. The new government begins a program of social and economic stimulus, including the construction of an LNG terminal and educational reform which implements the use of Enga as a lingua franca.Welfare programs (essentially cash handouts) come into effect in the countryside, while land is redistributed to the tribes which originally inhabited it. The government also begins to implement conscription, but this is expected to take four years to fully come into effect. Meanwhile, former communists fearing persecution in their own countries are encouraged to settle in Papua, which promises them protection. engineers, military officers and economists are especially encouraged. Some 10,000 seize the opportunity. Labour laws are also relaxed, and East Asian manufacturing companies are encouraged to open branches in Papua. *'UK Diplomacy:' We condemn the Military Coup. *Papuan Dip.: We inform the UK that, without their colonization and exploitation of Papua, the nation would be far richer and more successful, and that Papua is considering a suit in the International Court of Justice. * Brazilian Diplomacy:'We would like the current government of Papua New Guinea to step down or else Brazil will use lethal force to restore the old government. *'UK diplomacy: We inform Papua New Guinea that without our colonization of Papua, it would not be a country. We also inform them that their continued existence correlates to how much or how little they aggravate countries such as the UK. *Papuan Dip.: We point out to the UK that they are no longer a world power, and ask them how the world would respond to renewed imperialism in Papua New Guinea. We also inform both them and Brazil that the electiosn will be held next year but the coup is necessary as an interim measure to implement reform. *'UK Dip:' We don't need to be a world power. You are Papua New Guinea. *Papuan Dip.: The United States was a world power, but Vietnam defeated them. And it's the Papuan Republic. *(Note from mod: The US only lost because Chinese and Russian forces helped Vietnam Rcchang (talk)) *'Brazilian Diplomacy:'We officially agree with the UK and request a UN coalition of nations to stop Papua New Guinea and restore the old government. *'UK Diplomacy:' The people of Papua New Guinea are against your government. We will blockade your country for a year, and should you fail to surrender power, and restore the democratically elected government, we shall do so by force. *Papuan Dip.: Actually, the reason for the coup was the overwhelming level of corruption among the government and the total poverty and failure to implement land reform in rural areas (from which the military is drawn). We also point out that elections will be held next year, and we fully expect them to demonstrate universal support for the reformist policies and economci stimuli of the new government. We suggest the UK and Brazil accept the will of the people and recognize the change in government. *'UK Diplomacy:' We expect the Papuan Military Regime to allow democracy to take it's course, as opposed to taking things into their own hands. Should a fair election not take place post haste, then the UK must regretfully consider military intervention. **'I don't think this Coup is plausible...' **Why not? Human rights are certainly low. There is definitely pressure to change this. Recently, a Papua New Guinean official use date military in an attempted (albeit unsuccessful) coup to seize control of the government, so there is definitely precedent. **'I think this coup is possible. Honestly Iran's Revolution seems less plausible but it happened. 'As long as the new PNG governmant doesn't fall off its rocker it looks good to me. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'I agree.' Whipsnade (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'As a mod, the coup is plausible. 'Rcchang (talk) 23:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'I'm a mod also. What I mean is that Papua New Guinea hasn't built up towards it. He should have taken a turn or two to have tensions rise, or something. Just out and out going for a military coup with no reason is implausible.' **'I think it's plausibleJordanian (talk) 11:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC)' *'Papuan Dip.:' We ask for alliances with China and Vietnam''' (Mod response for that one) for alliances to support reform. **'''Vietnam (MOD): '''Vietnam offers friendly relations but turns down the alliance for the time being. **China declines *Papuan Dip.: '''We call on the United Nations to immediately apply pressure, military, if necessary, to halt the UK's unauthorized attack on us. We point out that the UK has violated Article 2, paragraph 4 :'' 'All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of '''any state, and hence the UN should and legally must immediately force the UK to stop. '(Mod Response Needed)' *'UN (MOD): As the UK has yet to begin using force there is nothing for the UN to stop as of yet though the threat of force is openly frowned upon.' *'UK Dip:' We must regretfully use our position as a UN Security Council Permanent Member to veto any open disapproval by the UN. We were also unaware that the UN condones Military Coups. *'Canadian Dip: We ask the Papuan Republic to restore power to the old government and step down. However, no threats of force or military intervention are made. *'Canadian Dip to the UK: '''The Canadian government secretly disapproves of the UK's military intervention (as we are a lover of peace :P), but since Canada and the UK are close allies, we stand neutral in the military intervention although we do nicely ask the new coup government to stand down. *'Dutch Dip: We ask the current Papuan government to step down, since we don't recognise the new government. No threats about military intervention are made Liberia: '''The nation's devastating civil war continues to rage on despite the coming peace talks which many see as too optimistic to work. Charles Taylor orders that the Liberian military needs to take a new defensive stance against the rebels and begins ordering heavy garrisons in any cities worth note. The government begins to make some progress in recapturing any lost coastal regions and strengthening the coast, but the inlands remain lawless. Reparation of roads, schools, and hospitals begins in government-occupied zones. Rather than combat diamond smuggling the government begins the secret Operation Clear Gold to support smuggling of diamonds into Liberia, where they are then cut and sold to foreigners. '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Meanwhile a maglev train system is proposed. Thailand asks Japan for a trade deal. *'Papua Dip:' Papua asks Thailand for a trade deal and alliance. *'Thailand Diplomacy:' Thailand kindly declines both the trade deal and the alliance. Kazakhstan: We agree to dismantle the few nukes it inherited from the former USSR. We make peaceful diplomatic moves towards our neighbors. We condemn the Serbs for attacking the Bosnian Muslims, since Kazakhs are Moslems to. Some lucrative mining concessions are offered up on chromite, lead, zinc, uranium, bauxite, copper, gold, iron ore, manganese, natural gas, and petroleum. Australia, Canada, Italy, Russia, Ukraine, France, China, the UK, Japan, the USA and Germany are invited to the mining deals, if they want them. A major new state run, nationwide oil firm is set up out of the local bits of the ex-Soviet firms and bureaus. We propose the creation of the CSTO alliance. We reassure the Russian, Ukrainian and Uzbek minorities that we respect their rights. Nursultan Nazarbayev wins the election which he fixed anyhow. OK, he’s so loved (a then emergent personality cult) he did not need to, but did anyhow since he’s a dictatorial sort of bloke. *'Russia, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan' sign into the CSTO alliance. ' :'Papuan Dip.: We request assistance in exploiting Papua's oil and LNG reserves, in return for which Kazakhstan would get a cut of the profits. :Kazakh Dip: We covertly help them with Papua's prospecting, Oil well control, heavy well intervention via subbing techniques and well completion operations. :Canadian Dip: '''We send some diplomats and mine workers to inspect the mining deals and agree to them. '''Iraq: '''The new government announce that election will be held and stability will return once that the Coalition will achieve its objective and that the Saddam fanatic will surrender. Nevertheless, various insurgencies appear and the government call for national and religious unity. We ask for support to rebuild the infrastructure destroy by the war. *Chinese Dip: We offer support to Iraq. *Jordan Dip: We do not support the Iraqi government doing this alone because it is new and unorganized so we are gonna intervene and help you crush the millitants. *Iraqi D: leave us time to organize the new state, as you said we do not effectively control much of of the nation, the Coalition still has much power and the rebels are numerous, our trade shall suffer for some time as well. *Jordan dip: Sure thing, tell us when you need help:) '''Russia: '''With the fall of the USSR, the Russian Federation begins work on transferring their government from a formerly Single Party Inotary government, to more closley represent a Federation. With elections similar to USA's. We also begin to slowly transferred the once controlled economy to a more capitalistic system to further the people's rights. We also remove any Russian soldiers stationed in former Warsaw pact nations. However we continue to influence them to keep close ties and relations to them. We keep close eyes on the situation in Papua New Guinea situation and Kazakhstan. We publicy back the Bosians in their efforts. We begin moving in Siberia to actually use the resources that are harbored in it. '''Canada: We develop our economy through building more cities and building a few factories. We ask for better trade relations with Brazil. With the goal of developing a better military, we ask the UK if we can buy a few ships from them (they'll be decommisioned anyway, why not sell them to us). * Brazilian Diplomacy: 'We accept your trade offer. '''People's Republic of China: '''With the collapse of the Soviet Union, China quickly finds itself the last remaining "communist" nation. China however, has been, and will continue too, peruse stable relations with the Western World. The creation of special economic zones begins, which are designed to be more Western friendly and attract more manufacturing business to the PRC. Military is improved. Development to the infrastructure, particularly in the newly formed special economic zones, begins. Economy begins to show notable growth. *'Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty with Jordan, Russia, Kirgizia and China. Jordan: Iraq, we want to make a trade deal with you. My potash for your oil. Jordan: America, I feel we need to strengthen relations. Let's have a trade deal. Do you accept my offer? That's not how map games work. Netherlands: We build up our military and expand our infrastructure. We ask for better trade relations with Germany. We send financial aid to Croatia *'German D: '''accepts '''Germany: '''Sends medical aid and supplies to Bosnia to aid in their independence movements. Military improves. Bringing many of the poor regions in former Eastern Germany back into the capitalist system continues. '''Croatia:' With the numerous issues in Croatia, partly due to the lack of recognition and due to the lack of proper weaponry to fight off the JNA, Croatia requests international recognition and aid from other European states particularly Germany. *'Dutch Dip:' The Netherlands supports both Bosnian and Croatian independence. We hereby recognise both nations. *Israeli Dip: Israel offers Croatia diplomatic support and possible military training. *'Croatian dip:' Accepted, and Croatia also asks for recognition as a sovereign nation. *'Israeli Dip: '''Croat independence will be recognized by Israel under the condition that all Jews within their area of influence are protected from the brutalities of the war, until a time that ISraeli forces can begin evacuating them. '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia:' The Republic wishes to ally Bosnia in order for the two nations to join in on fighting for their independence. Israel: '''Security forces continue to be deployed thorughout occupied Palestine to deal with guerilla forces and keep a lid on the growing violence in the region. Bomb raids against suspected insurgent camps continue. Settlement of the West Bank is temporarily ceased as violence continues to escalate. development of the service and military industry continue, and supposed production of nuclear weapons continue ( not sure if this is permited however in real life it is commonly believed that israel possesses nukes.) More military hardware is produced and exported. Development of a bullpup rifle continues. The government requests diplomatic support from their western allies when it comes to dealing with the fundamentalist insurgents in the Levant. educationand public health are subject to improvement along with a general effort to improve infrustructure. Mossad and Shabak increase activities throughout the country. *'''Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty with Jordan, Russia, Kirghizia, Uzbekistan and China (mods decide for playerless Uzbekistan). Our mining enginears could teach Jordan how to start mineing its oil shale mines. The profits would go 90% to Jordan and 10% to Kazachstan. Our mining enginears could teach Kirgyzia how to exspand mineing its Kumtor Gold Mine and Karakeche coal mines. Kazakhstan takes 10% of the profits and Kirgizia keeps 90%. * Jordanian Dip: We accept your offer:) 1993 Mod Events: Russia/America: Russia's economy booms Clinton wins the Election, and signs off on the following bills: :Family and Medical Leave Act :Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act of 1993 :Brady Handgun Violence Prevention Act Middle East: Terrorists continue to act throughout the Middle East, but less so in Palestine and Iraq, where the governments have devastated the terrorist organisations. Saddam Hussain is captured by the Coalition forces, and he is executed, ending the war. Europe: The UN approves intervention in Yugoslavia in order to preserve peace between the newly formed states Czechoslovakia dissolves into the Czech Republic and the Slovak Republic, peacefully. Africa: Liberia begins to regain control of their lands, and the official government begins to increase in power and influence. Rioters take to the streets in Algeria, whilst riots in Mauritania begin to come to an end due to the security forces Oceania: Papua New Guinea Citizens pressure the government for democratic elections, as they were promised. Australia continues to gain in power as they supply many countries with precious ores. Brazil: 'We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We put the Amazonian Protection Treaty on the UN floor and request other nations to sign the treaty. We begin influencing our neighbors. '''Netherlands: '''We continue builidng our army. We expand our economy. We ask the Papuan government to step back again. We request alliances with France and the UK to strenghten our position. *'Liberian D: 'We offer a trade deal to the Dutch. *'Dutch Dip: '''We accept '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Thailand again asks Japan for a trade deal. Papuan Republic: Snap national elections are held. The welfare handouts and land reform have garnered the newly named Socialist Reform Party, established by the coup, huge rural support, especially since this is the only attention many communities have received from the government ... ever. Urban opinion is more divided, but nonetheless the ruling party wins a 58% majority, despite (or perhaps because of) accusations of vote-rigging. The government also forms a coalition with several tribal parties, bringing its control of the House up to 64% (This is plausible. Papuan politics are usually hugely divided, but a combination of vote-rigging and welfare handouts would easily result in a majority. Especially vote-rigging.). Huge crowds swarm the Houses of Parliament in Port Moresby, where they celebrate for three consecutive days. The economic stimuli also begin to take effect, with more Papuans getting jobs at the new LNG terminal, oil rigs and new factories, especially in Port Moresby. Conscription enables the expansion of the military to 30,000, with it expected to double in size next year. Papua begins mass production of Kalashnikovs to supply its military, with new factories also tooling up to construct AFVs and submachine guns. With much of its bureaucracy now being run by former communists, the ruling party begins a leftward slide. It also begins converting the government to a federal system to give small tribes (most of which support it) more power. *'Dutch Dip': We recognize the new government. The Papuan Republic will face no more Dutch resistance *'UK Dip:' We recognise the new government. The blockade is ended. We will have no more to do with Papua New Guinean politics. We request that they return to the Commonwealth. *'Papuan Dip: '''We thank both countries, agree to return to the Commonwealth and offer trade concessions for rare earth metals, presently monopolized by Australia. *'Dutch Dip: We accept the offer * 'Brazilian Diplomacy: '''We also recognize the new government and are open to sign the Amazonian Protection Treaty. *'UK: 'accept *'Liberian D: 'We recognize the new governmant of Papua and offer a trade deal. *'Canadian Dip: We recognize the new government. Asks for diplomatic relations and embassies to be set up. *'Jordanian Dip:' We recognize the new government of the papaun republic and ask for embassies and diplomatic relations to be set up. *Papuan Dip.: We accept the Liberian trade deal and the requests for diplomatic relations. UK: We continue making wind turbines, and solar panels. We make more maglev rails, and construct them up the country. We offer our workforce, with skills in making them, to make maglev railroads, or wind turbines and solar panels for any country that will pay for them. *'Dutch Dip': We would like to establish an alliance. Does the UK accept? *'UK Dip:' We accept *'Canadian dip: '''We ask to buy some ships from the UK. *'UK Dip:' We are willing to sell you some ships, for a discounted rate, as they are slightly decommissioned. '''Kazakhstan:' Fiscal policy is re-evaluated and the ex-soviet command economy is dismantled. Education and public health are subject to improvement along with a general effort to improve infrastructure. The Baikonur Cosmodrome which is technicly Russian owned, but is biult on now Kazach land is to be dealt with. A Russian rent payment is to be fixed at 120 million US dollars per year with it being leased to the Russians until 2055, if Russia agrees to it. *'Kazack Diplomacy:' Our mining enginears could teach Kirgyzia how to exspand mineing its Kumtor Gold Mine and Karakeche coal mines. Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty to Russia, Uzbekistan (Mods decide Uzbekistan) and Kirgizia. *Papuan Diplomacy: We request to become an observer state in the Collective Security Treaty Organization. *'Russian Diplomacy': We wish to decline Papuas inclusion into the CTSO as it was not part of the former Soviet Union China: '''With the creation of special economic zones, China begins to grow. The trade alliance with Brazil (BTW Yes to the offer last turn) and co. has allowed China to gain access to large amounts of resources, and the infrastructure of China improves notably. Military improves, as does the infrastructure. '''We offer Vietnam a trade alliance. *'Vietnamese D (MOD): Trade deal or alliance or both?' France: 'We sign the Amazonian Protaction act. We recognice the papuan republic. We accept the deal with nethlands. We send peacekeppers to Yugoslavia nad help the new countries. *'Re-read just 1 more time. Russia: 'With Russia's economy slowly shifting to a more capitalistic one the societal classes starts to form into the poor, middle, and elite classes. The Russian military overhauls it's production of the T90 Main Battle Tanks to replace the older T-Series tanks within, however they are still willing to sell the olders series of tanks, but the T-90s will remain exlusive to Russia for now until the next series of tanks. '(Russia wishes to sell former T-Series tanks to former Warsaw Pact nations, excluding Yugoslavia, Mod this please, Player nations will respond) 'The Russian navy also continues its Aircraft program continuing the Kuznetsov class ships and the future Ulyanovsk class carriers. Current Russian Navy Aircraft Carriers *RFS Admiral Kuznetsov (Kuznetsov Class) *RFS Varyag (Kuznetsov Class) *RFS Gorshkov (Kiev Class) *RFS Novorossiysk (Kiev Class) *RFS Minsk (Kiev Class) *RFS Leningrad (Moskva Class) *RFS Moskva (Moskva Class) *RFS Ulyanovsk (to be launched in 1995) (Ulyanovsk Class) We begin to effectively begin finding and mining resources within Siberia. *'Azerbaijan, Belarus, and Georgia request to sign into the CSTO and show interest in buying tanks. *'Polish D (MOD): We asks to buy tanks.' Jordan: as millitants are Rising in Iraq Jordan is in security threat therefore we ask that few coalition forces to be stationed on the Jordanian Iraqi border since the terrorist threat is becoming serious and we need help. *'Iraqi D: '''We will garrison the frontier and ask the Jordanian to do the same to prevent potenial terrorist crossing on both side. *'Jordan':we will *'Hezbollah (MOD): We offer to aid Jordan in any manner possible against Isra'el and Sunni extremists.' *'Jordan': we acccept this offer, you will be based on the siryan and Iraqi borders where terrorists are common and in the Jordan valley so you can fight Israel . '''Iraq: '''With the war over, the government launch a program to rebuild the nation and create job. Baghdad and the major cities are especially target by the program but small comunnity also receive support. We offer Jordan a treaty to help in the crach down of the religious fanatic trough share of our intelligence on them and joint operation against the terrorist bases. Propaganda to encourage unity between Sunni, Shiite and Kurd start to be made trough the nation. We start to rebuild the army with volunteer. A few oil ring restart oil production and start limit exportation. We recognize the Papuan republic and offer a trade agreement. The last follower of Saddam are encourage to lay down their weapons and integrate the new Iraqi society. '''Jordan:' We accept. Liberia: '''Peacetalks are underway and with the large governmant gains cowing the rebels a deal is struck (only 1 year earlier than OTL). We continue operations of smuggling diamonds from Sierra Leone and decide that the civil war there was in our interest, and so some funds are sent to the RUF rebels. Rebuilding of core infrastructure continues with the predominant issues being schooling, healthcare, and sanitation. We also continue to boost our plantation industry, and begin subsidizing palm oil, rubber, banana, and coffee plantations. We increase tied to with our mother-country, the United States of America. Freemasonry is also made legal again. '''Canada: '''We continue to develop our economy and military, and ask the UK if they are willing to sell some warships to us. **Can I be an accepted mod now? Rcchang (talk) 05:00, June 3, 2014 (UTC) #Ask this on the mod section. *#You are mod, just a mod that can be removed on a whim and can't vote on things. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 06:11, June 3, 2014 (UTC) : '''Kazakhstan Dip: We singe up to the Amazonian Protection Act and agree to buy 50 Russian T-Series tanks in exstange for 25,000 barrels of Kazakh oil. We offer a free trade treaty to Russia, Uzbekistan (Mods decide Uzbekistan) and Kirgizia. Croatia: The Croatian forces, continues to ask for military aid in their war for indepence. Although Croatia wishes to follow the terms set by Israel and Jews are offered to be moved to safer locations, those unwilling to move or those willing to fight are not being forced to do otherwise. The support of the French military aids the cause highly, however, what began numerous smaller conflicts against Serbian nationalists is starting to transform itself into a full-scale war. Croatia makes an appeal to the UN requesting supplies, primarily food and weaponry. *'Dutch Dip: '''We send supplies to Croatia, both food and weapons. We also send soldiers to enforce Croatian independence. *'Kazakh Dip:' We send food and petrol to both Bosnia and Croatia. *'Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia:' Attempts are made to ally '''Bosnia (mod response)' while the Herzeg-Bosnian forces coordinate with the Croatian forces in order to fight off the Serbian JNA. **'Bosnian D (MOD): We accept this alliance offer.' Jordan: (Mod respond for Hezbollah.)Hezbollah, since you have been helping us fight off Israel and extremists we offer that we station troops in southern Lebanon to fight off Israel. *'Hezbollah doesn't even have authority to negotiate for that.' 1994 Important Pretty Important Really Important Americas *The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) is established. *The Zapatista Army of National Liberation begins their war in Chiapas, Mexico. *'Online service America Online offers gateway to World Wide Web for the first time. This marked the beginning of easy accessibility of the Web to the average person.' *William J. Perry is sworn in as the United States Secretary of Defense. * Aldrich Ames and his wife are charged with spying for the Soviet Union by the United States Department of Justice. Ames is later convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment; his wife receives 5 years in prison. *U.S. President Bill Clinton delivers his first State of the Unionaddress, calling for health care reform, a ban on assault weapons, and welfare reform. *Ecuador hails the Brazilian proposal for the protection of the rainforest, but Peru is passive and Colombia and Venezuela denounce it. *'George W. Bush is elected Governor of Texas.' Russia *''Soyuz TM-18: Valeri Polyakov begins his 437.7 day orbit, eventually setting the world record for days spent in orbit. *'U.S. President Bill Clinton asks the Russian President Boris Yeltsin sign the Kremlin accords, which would stop the preprogrammed aiming of nuclear missiles toward each country's targets, and also provide for the dismantling of the nuclear arsenal in Ukraine. ' *Seperatists in Chechnya decide to become more active *In the wake of new tank production after such a catastrophic collapse of a country the Russian governmant begins to find itself in harder times (as it was in anyway). Africa *In the aftermath of the Chadian–Libyan conflict, the International Court of Justice rules that the Aouzou Strip belongs to the Republic of Chad. *'The Rwandan Genocide begins.' *The Republic of South Africa rejoins the British Commonwealth after the first democratic election. *Nelson Mandela is inaugurated as South Africa's first black president. *After its devastating Civil War Liberia begins to see '''extremely' rapid growth in the economy and population. *The population of Nigeria exceeds 100 million making the republic the first African nation to have a population above 100 million. Asia/Australia/Pacific *The Solomon Islands refuse to recognize the new Papuan governmant. *A man fires 2 blank shots at Charles, Prince of Wales in Sydney, Australia. *A border incident occurs between Thailand and Cambodia that results in 3 dead, 2 Thai soldiers and 1 Cambodian. *The People's Republic of China gets its first connection to the Internet. *Members of the Aum Shinrikyo cult execute the first sarin gas attack at Matsumoto, Japan, killing 8 and injuring 200. *Palau gains independence from the United Nations Trusteeship Council Europe *The Vance-Owen Peace plan for Bosnia and Herzegovina is announced *The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces a "complete cessation of military operations." *Three-time Formula One world champion Ayrton Senna is killed in an accident during the San Marino Grand Prix in Imola, Italy. *The Bishkek Protocol between Armenia and Azerbaijan is signed, effectively freezing the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict. *The Channel Tunnel opens between England and France, enabling passengers to travel between the 2 countries in 35 minutes. *French anti-terrorist police storm a hijacked jet at Marseille and kill 4 Islamist terrorists. *The Church of England ordains its first female priests. *Ceasefire negotiations for the Yugoslav War begin in Geneva; they agree to a 1-month cessation of hostilities (which does not last more than a few days) *'Voters in Norway decide to join the European Union in a referendum.' *'Voters in Sweden decide to join the European Union in a referendum.' Middle-East *'Islamic extremists continue to flood the Middle-East, mostly originating from Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Southern Russia.'* *Israeli Kahanist Baruch Goldstein opens fire inside the Cave of the Patriarchs in the West Bank; he kills 29 Muslims before worshippers beat him to death. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Thailand again asks Japan for a trade deal. Prime Minister Chuan Leekpai apologises for the border incident and is willing to come up with a peaceful solution to end future conflicts. *'Cambodian D (MOD): 'We appreciate Thailand's willingness to deal with this situation. 'Kazakhstan: '''We invest in solar power and improve our roads. Education and public health are subject to improvement along with a general effort to improve infrastructure. 150 troopers are sent to Bosnia for the UN to use as peacekeepers in Bosnia conflict zones. We watch the situation in Chechnya closely. *'Kazakhstan Dip: We singe up to the Amazonian Protection Act and agree to buy 50 more Russian T-Series tanks in exstange for 25,000 barrels of Kazakh oil. We offer a free trade treaty to Russia, China, Uzbekistan,(Mods decide Uzbekistan) and Kyrgyzstan (also known as- Kirgizia). *'Uzbekistan Dip (mod): Agree to the treaty. Papuan Republic: The Socialist Reform Party continues reorganizing the nation into a federation, with different tribes gaining increased autonomy but still remaining under limited control of a federal government. The military, with conscription having been implemented, is now at 60,000, outfitted with modern weapons. The nascent arms industry enjoys a boom, as the army is retooled with weapons produced internally on foreign designs. Social welfare programs continue to be implemented, with poverty being reduced across the nation as a result. The Solomon Islands are requested to recognize the government, since it has been democratically elected..Papua accuses Indonesia of committing genocide and repression against its ethnic brethren in East Timor and Irian Jaya. It proposes a UN-held plebiscite in both regions, with the options of independence, joining the Papuan Republic as autonomous units, or remaining part of Indonesia. (Mod Response Needed). *'UN (MOD): East Timor is already independant, and not ethnically similar to Papuans. Also: no. ' *'East TImor became independent in 1999.' *Papuan Dip: With legal avenues exhausted, Papua regrets that it may now have to use military force to prevent genocide. Weapons are sent to the Free Papua Movement, Falintil and the Free Aceh Movement in Indonesia. *'Dutch Dip': We request Papua to stop supporting the Indonesian rebels, since they have no right to intervene. We will call upon the UN if you keep on supporting the rebels. *'Papuan Dip: '''If we have no right to intervene in East Timor and Irian Jaya, why does Indonesia have a right to militarily occupy them? We will stop sending them weapons when they no longer need weapons to defend themselves. *'Dutch Dip: Indonesia isn't occupying them, those lands are rightfully Indonesian and Papua can't change that. *Papuan Dip: These lands are ethncially, religiously and linguisically distinct from Indonesia, which is why armed movements and the vast majority of the populace want independence. Furthermore, Indonesia has killed one hundred thousand people in Papua since it became "rightfully Indonesian" - after a a vote in which 2000 people decided for the whole country under threat of injury. As for East Timor, it was invaded and occupied by Indonesia. These areas deserve their independence, and we condemn the hypocrisy of countries which support iself-determination in Yugoslavia yet not here. *'''Dutch Dip: '''The difference between Yugoslavia and Indonesia is that the UN approved intervention in Yugoslavia. We once more request you stop supporting rebels. *Papuan Dip: If the Netherlands recognizes the rebels have legitimate concerns, please join us in lobbying the UN to approve intervention in Irian Jaya and East Timor. We have no intention of abandonding these people to repression. * Dutch Dip: We apologise for our latest conversation. The rebels in Indonesia have reasons to revolt. We wontt resist Papuan support. We will join you in lobbying for approval of intervention. We hope this does not put a strain on our relations * Papuan Dip: We thank the Dutch and assure them that we well understand the difficulty of seeing clearly in international relations. '''North Korea Juche continues at full force, self sustainment is worked on. Russia: We slow down production of the T-90s to let our economy recover some, but still put it out there to other countries that older T-Series tanks are available. We accept Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Belarus into the CTSO and further promote it in ex-Soviet countries. We also sell older T-Series tanks to Poland just as they asked. The Gazprom Petroleum company begins drilling for oil and mining it within Siberia, quickly making a profit, and we begin exporting it to other countries. *'Belarus (MOD): We also offer to buy older T-Series tanks. ' *'Liberia: '''We ask if it is possible we could also buy some tanks. *'Russian Dip:' We gladly sell older T-Series tanks to Belarus and Liberia, at a reasonable price. *'Papua:' We ask to buy some tanks also. *'Iraqi D:' we ask to but some tanks. *'Russian Dip:' We gladly sell older older T-Series tank models to Iraq, however we will not sell Papua tanks unless they back down threats of invading East Timor *Papuan Dip: We never threatened any such thing. '''Liberia: '''To combat the rapid rate in population growth the governmant begins a mandatory sex-ed class in all schools. Infastructure in the nation continues to be rebuilt, with most major roadways now unobstructed. Diamonds continue to be smuggled into Liberia but funding to the RUF is completely ended. The military is re-outfitted with slighly newer and more-modern equipment. The economy continues to expand. We offer asylum to refugees fleeing the Rwandan Genocide. '''Brazil:' We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We ask the US and the Russians for an economic alliance, and we begin influencing Paraguay and Uruguay. We would like to buy some unit designs from the US and NATO. We would also like other nations to sign the Amazon Protection Treaty and denounce the Colombian and Venezuelan governments as anti-science. *'Russian Dip:' We gladly accept the trade alliance with Brazil France: We make changes to our police and army so tme murdering of terrorsts without a reason doesn't happen. We start investigsting were did the terrorists came from snd we send more peacekeepers ro Yugoslavia to stop the war. Jordan: The first day for oil shale exports for Jordan has been set for June 6 1994, this will boost the economy. *'Kazakhstan Dip:' We would like to buy 50 older Chinese Type 69 tanks in exstange for the shipment of 50,000 barrels of Kazakh oil per year untill 2015. We offer a free trade treaty to China.Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Chinsese Dip: Accepted. Canada: 'Asks UK again (!!!) to buy some destroyers and battleships. We start a nuclear weapon development program and also a space program. We ask if the USA will help us with the nuke development program and the space program. Develop tanks named "TIL 73", similar to the Swiss MOWAG Piranha but more advanced and more "tank-like". *'UK accepted last turn... *'Canada: Thank UK.' ' Iraq: '''We continue to rebuild major cities but bomb occasionally explode, killing many people and creating tension. oil production continue to increase and 'we ask to buy a few older tank from from the American and the British'. The new national army launch operation against some know terrorist bases. The new Iraqi constitution is written allowing a religious freedom to protect the Shiite, Christian and Jewish minority. We offer to restart relation and a trade offer to Kuwait. The new Iraqi government must face insurgency in the Shiite south but meet with secular Shiites who support the new democratic regime. Election are to be held next year. '''Netherlands': Wim Kok is our new Prime-Minister. We expand our army and navy. We become more careful with our security, after the French terrorist attacks. We continue sending support to Croatia and Bosnia, and ask if we are allowed to use our planes to help Croatia and Bosnia China: '''The Chinese Economy continues to grow, though this year the government foucuses on developing the military, updating our navy in hopes that it will one day match the US navy. Our land forces are also updated as testing of a new tank desgin begins. '''We ask Vietnam for an allaince and offer them military aid to modernize their armed forces. '''Research into the new technology of the internet begins, with hopes that it will bennift China in the long run. '''UK: We finish laying the rails for the train lines, and begin to manufacture mag lev trains. We begin to wean ourselves off Oil, and engineers begin working on more efficient electrical cars. We send forces into Rwanda to keep the peace between the various factions (peacekeepers, not soldiers). We create safe zones in Rwanda, where the Tutsi can flee from those perpetrating the genocide, and we force the genocidal forces to remain out of the refugee camps. We send patrols through the country, trying to keep the Tutsi people safe, and begin to evacuate the Tutsi from the refugee camps to safe havens, such as Liberia. We continue to sell our old ships to various countries. *'Kazakhstan Dip:' Uzbekistan,(Mods decide Uzbekistan), Kyrgyzstan and Japan are offered a free trade deal. 1995 Americas *'The World Trade Organization (WTO) is established to replace the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT).' *U.S. President Bill Clinton invokes emergency powers, to extend a $20 billionloan to help Mexico avert financial collapse. *Julio María Sanguinetti is sworn in as President of Uruguay for his second term. *The first search engine service Yahoo! is founded. *The U.S. House of Representatives votes 246–188 to cut taxes for individuals and corporations. *Egan v. Canada: The Supreme Court of Canada rules that discrimination based on sexual orientation is prohibited under the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. *'Oklahoma City bombing: In Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, the remains of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building are imploded.' *Bermudans reject independence in a referendum. *'Quebec independentists narrowly ''pass a referendum for a mandate to negotiate independence from Canada.' Europe *'Austria, Finland & Sweden act to join the European Union.' Source *The Draupner wave in the North Sea in Norway is detected, confirming the existence of rogue waves. *An avalanche hits the village Súðavík in Iceland, killing 14 people. *For the first time in 26 years, no British soldiers patrol the streets of Belfast, Northern Ireland. *The Schengen Agreement, easing cross-border travel, goes into effect in several European countries. *Jacques Chirac is elected president of France. *Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major '''loses his battle to remain leader of the Conservative Party. *'Units of the Army of the Republika Srpska, under the command of General Ratko Mladić, are ''unable to enter Srebrenica due to French, Dutch, and Kazakh peacekeepers of the United Nations Protection Force.' *'Operation Storm ends with a UN-brokered ceasefire; remaining Croatian Serb forces start surrendering.' *'NATO air strikes against Bosnian Serb forces continue, after repeated attempts at a solution to the Bosnian War fail.' *'Participants in the Yugoslav Wars begin negotiations at the Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio.' Asia/Oceania/Pacific *'A magnitude 6.8 earthquake called the "Great Hanshin earthquake" occurs near Kobe, Japan, causing great property damage and killing 6,434 people. ' *John Howard becomes leader of the Liberal Party of Australia to challenge Paul Keating for the 1996 Federal Election and the position of Prime Minister of Australia. *Japanese police besiege the headquarters of Aum Shinrikyo near Mount Fuji and arrest cult leader Shoko Asahara. *Vietnam accepts the Chinese alliance and trade deal, causing President Clinton ''to forego the restoration of United States–Vietnam relations twenty years after the Vietnam War. *An Il-76TD piloted by a Russian crew is forced down by Taliban fighter planes. The crew is unable escape after capture. *'Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin is assassinated at a peace rally in Tel Aviv.' *Uzbekistan accepts Kazakhstan's free-trade deal. Africa *Serkadji prison mutiny in Algeria: Four guards and 96 prisoners are killed in a day and a half. *In Somalia, the United Nations peacekeeping mission ends. *'The Rwandan Genocide ends after managing to be ''partially controled by help from the UK, which is hailed by most African countries. Rwanda cuts all relations with France, Belgium, and the Netherlands.' Beyond Earth *Valeri Polyakov completes 366 days in space while aboard the Mir space station, breaking a duration record. *STS-63: Dr. Bernard A. Harris, Jr. and Michael Foale became the second African American and Briton, respectively, to walk in space. '''Russia: '''With the launch of the RFS Ulyanovsk, we are already beginning construction of the RFS Kirovohrad, named after the birthplace of Leon Trotsky. The Aircraft carrier is predicted to launch in 1998. We are willing to sell our two Helicopter carriers, the Moskva and the Leningrad, however any nation who buys them must name them after historic countries within their cities (get creative :). We continue the production of the T-90s and further promote the sale of the older T-Series, and continue with the resource explotation in Siberia, which is turning out mass profit from the Petroleum fields and mineral rich mines. We give relief aid to Japan to help in the repair of Kobe after the Great Hanshin Earthquake. *'Dutch Dip: We would like to buy the Moskva. *'''Russian Dip: We gladly sell of the Moskva *'Dutch Dip: '''We buy the Moskva, and call it HMS Rotterdam. '''Thailand:' Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Thailand sends relief aid to Japan to help clean up after their recent earthquake. Brazil: We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We again propose other nations to sign the Amazon Protection Treaty. We begin to improve our infrastructure and technological level. We decide to commence use of the World Wide Web to help expand our business opportunities and continue the urban development program. Kazakhstan: We upgrade our roads and heliports big time. Aktau port is upgraded. New oil wells pop up in several new places in Mangystau Province. A large 10 year general infrastructure and educational development program is launched. Our engineers at Kazakhstan Engineering start making 30 agricultural tractors, 20 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers, 3 AB-25-class patrol craft, 25 MiG-23 Flogger Mi-23s, 1 Tu-154 and 20 T-72 tanks and 80 T-12 antitank gun. Apparently the whole world has missed the now 3 year old civil war in Tajikistan. The nation is not being helped by Russia or Kazakhstan (I assume playerless Uzbekistan is helping it as in OTL) and is obviosly in chaos. Kazakh aircraft come in on the Tajik government’s side. Whilst, peacekeepers are offered to Tajikistan and Kazakh supervised peace talks are suggested pro-democracy movement’s active town of Gharm; Kazakh aircraft strike Islamic militant’s outposts in the rival Gorno-Badakhshan region and devastate them. We send relief aid to Japan to help clean up after their recent earthquake. Kazakhstan Dip: Japan, Iraq, Jordan and Papua New Guinea are offered a free trade deal. We suggest forming the OTL Eurasian Economic Community trading block. We welcome Quebec's moves to independence and take great intrest in the founding of Yahoo!. *'Iraqi D: '''we accept your offer *'Jordanian Dip:' we accept your offer '''Dutch Dip: '''We continue giving support to Croatia and Bosnia. We join lobbying for intervention in Indonesia. Economy turn.We request an alliance with the USA.We send financial help to Japan, to clean up after the earthquake. The military reaches 90.000. 5.000 men are sent to intervene in Yugoslavia. The rest isn't needed at this point, but has to be prepared to be deployed when needed. *'You and America are already allies.' *'You're in NATO.Whipsnade (talk) 16:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : '''Iraqi D: We would be interest to buy some old coastal ship. : Kazakh D: We will sell you 5 T-12 antitank guns, 2 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and a AB-25-class patrol craft, if you want it. : Papuan DIp: We accept the free trade deal. Japan: 'A new leader begins to slowly take power, Kenji Yoshie. His goal is to restore Japan to greatness by reestablishing the empire. He does so by exposing vast corruption in the nation, and establishes the Banzai Party. A new terrorist organization arises, known as the Holy Liberation Army, a group of Christian terrorist. Kenji uses this as an excuse to raise the military, and begins researching new military hardware. *'Extremist Christians in 1990's Japan? No, but you might want to try- this.. Canada: 'We ask for alliances with the USA and EU. Continue developing economy and military. We develop our own search engine. *'You do realize you are already in NATO right? *'You're in NATO. 'Whipsnade (talk) 16:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Papuan Republic: The military reaches 100,000, now largely rearmed with modern weapons. The arms industry continues to boom, with much of the surplus being sent to Indonesian rebel groups. 2000 highly trained commandos are sent in to Irian Jaya. Several hundred are also landed in Timor. They begin retraining the guerilla movements to fight a long-term war against occupying forces in Vietnamese style. Oil and gas revenues are used to improve the infrastructure into the interior, building new roads and airfields to reconnect isolated tribes. Tea, coffee and cocoa are offered to farmers as new cash crops, and catch on immediately, replacing subsistence agriculture entirely in some places. :Kazakh D: We will sell Papua 5 T-12 antitank guns, 2 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and a AB-25-class patrol craft, if you want it. :Papuan Dip: We enthusiastically accept and will buyany other military harware Kazakhstan is willing to sell. Iraq: We offer a trade agreement to Canada, Britain, Russia and America and ask to buy a few older or modern tanks. Election are held as planned but many bombs explode, however, the majority of the Iraqi vote and the a party of national unity win with most of the vote as people want peace and stability and the new cabinet is composed of sunni, Shiite and a Kurd to appease everyone. We continue to repair our infrastructure with great success after that several terrorists cell in Southern Iraq are dismantled, a leader of the movement is kill in action. :Kazakh D: We will sell Iraq 5 T-12 antitank guns, 2 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and a AB-25-class patrol craft, if you want it. ::We will also sell Tadjikiastan and Turkmenistan 5 T-12 antitank guns and 2 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers '''(Mods decide Turkmenistan and Tadjiksestan).' ::*'The 'Stans accept''' Liberia: I'''nfastructure in the nation continues to be rebuilt. Diamonds continue to be smuggled into Liberia and a few minor border incidents occur with Sierra Leone. The military is modernized further. 1996 '''Earth ::*''The UN decides to order a probe into Indonesian atrocities commited against rebels'.''' ::*'Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty (CTBT) signed.' Americas: ::*'Quebec begins to negotiate with Canada on terms of independance (PLAYER RESPONSE NEEDED)' ::*The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Cape_%28ship%29 North Cape] Oil Spill occurs as an engine fire forces the tugboat Scandia ashore on Moonstone Beach in South Kingstown, Rhode Island. The North Cape Barge is pulled along with it and leaks 820,000 gallons of home heating oil. ::*Cuban fighter jets shoot down 2 American aircraft belonging to the Cuban exile group, Brothers to the Rescue. Cuban officials assert that they invaded Cuban airspace. ::*U.S. President Bill Clinton signs the Electronic Freedom of Information Act Amendments. ::*Guatemala and the leaders of the Guatemalan National Revolutionary Union sign a peace accord that ends a 36-year civil war. ::*The General Motors EV1, the first production electric car of the modern era, is launched and becomes available for lease. Africa ::*Hosni Mubarak, the president of Egypt, appoints a new government in response to accusations of corruption in the parliamentary elections in late 1995. ::*Colonel Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara deposes the first democratically elected president of Niger, Mahamane Ousmane, in a military coup. ::*The Tutsi-led Burundian army performs a coup and reinstalls previous president Pierre Buyoya, ousting current president Sylvestre Ntibantunganya. Middle-East ::*Yasser Arafat is re-elected president of the Palestinian Authority. ::*Four suicide bombs in Israel kill 47 and injure 112; Hamas claims responsibility. ::*Islamists clash with security forces in Kashmir, killing 20. ::*The Likud Party, led by Benjamin Netanyahu, wins a narrow victory in the Israeli general election ::*'Osama bin Laden writes "The Declaration of Jihad on the Americans Occupying the Country of the Two Sacred Places," a call for the removal of American military forces from Saudi Arabia.' ::*'In Afghanistan, the Taliban capture the capital city of Kabul, after driving out President Burhanuddin Rabbani and executing former leader Mohammad Najibullah.' Asia/Oceania ::*'Serious fighting breaks out between Russian soldiers and rebel fighters in Chechnya.' ::*An explosion in Shaoyang, China kills 122 and injures over 400 when 10 tons of dynamite in an illegal explosives warehouse underneath an apartment building detonate. ::*An earthquake near Lijiang in southwest China, measuring up to 7 on the Richter scale, kills 322 people, injures 14,000 and makes hundreds of thousands homeless. ::*Violent clashes erupt between Filipino soldiers and Vietnamese boat people, as the Philippines government attempts to forcibly repatriate hundreds of Vietnamese asylum seekers. ::*'Pokémon Red and Green is released in Japan as the first game in the world famous Pokémon series.' ::*John Howard is sworn in as the new Prime Minister of Australia. ::*''12'' hostages held by the Free Papua Organization in Irian Jaya are unable to be rescued after an unsuccesful operation by the Indonesian military; 3'' other hostages are later found dead. ::*The Nintendo 64 video game system is released in Japan. ::*A pro-democracy demonstration supporting Megawati Sukarnoputri in Indonesia is broken up by riot police ::*A permanent peace agreement is signed at the Malacañan Palace between the Government of the Philippines and the Moro National Liberation Front. Europe ::*Jorge Sampaio is elected president of Portugal. ::*France tests the last atomic bomb. ::*Turkish authorities begin Operation Hawk, an army offensive against rebels from the Kurdish Worker's Party in southeastern Turkey. ::*In Manchester, UK, a massive IRA bomb injures over 200 people and devastates a large part of the city centre. ::*Boris Yeltsin is reelected as President of Russia after the second round of elections. ::*Arrest warrants are issued for Bosnian Serb war criminals Radovan Karadžić and Ratko Mladić by the Russell Tribunal in The Hague. Beyond Earth ::*'Data sent back by the Galileo space probe indicates there may be water on one of Jupiter's moons.' ::*'NASA announces that the Allan Hills 84001 meteorite, thought to originate from Mars, may contain evidence of primitive life-forms.' ::*NASA launches the Mars Global Surveyor ::*STS-80: Space Shuttle Columbia conducts the longest mission of the Space Shuttle program. '''Jordan:' We recently discovered uranium In Wadi Araba and ask the UN to let us export this(MOD RESPONSE). We have also made plans to build a power plant near Aqaba and it is expected to be finished by 2001 : UN and IAEA(mod):Yes. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Brazil: We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We continue our urban development program and work on the Internet. We widely condemn the actions of the Taliban and Osama Bin Laden and request that the UN declares them and the Taliban as terrorists. We also continue influencing Uruguay and commence research into more modern technologies. We begin to allow the sales of the Nintendo 64 on Brazil and begin gaining interest in Yahoo!. Netherlands: '''We expand our infrastructure and economy. We send 10.000 men to Afghanistan, to fight the Taliban, who we see as terrorists. We declare Osama Bin Laden a terrorist. Our 75.000 remaining men are trained more, because they might have to be deployed. We ask Belgium to hold a referendum in Flanders, so the Flemish people can join the Netherlands if they want to. '''Kazakhstan: We upgrade our airports big time. New oil wells pop up in several new places in Mangystau Province. A large push is made on energy efficacy and recycling. A large 10 year general infrastructure and educational development program continues. Our engineers at Kazakhstan Engineering start making 45 agricultural tractors, 30 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers, 2 AB-25-class patrol craft, 25 MiG-23 Flogger Mi-23s, 5 Tu-154s and 30 T-72 tanks and 50 T-12 antitank guns. The army is raised by 10,000 and 1,000 peacekeepers are offered to Russia for work in Chechnya. We take note of Afghanistan and send aid to China. :Kazakhstan Dip: Jordan is offered a free trade deal. We suggest forming the OTL Eurasian Economic Community trading block with other ex-Soviet states. : Jordanian dip: '''We accept : '''Canada: We continue to improve our economy and we built infrastructure - more trains and railways for maximum efficiency. Our search engine is almost finished, and we take great interest in the General Motors car and our scientists also start developing a car. : Kazakhstan Dip: Jordan is offered uranium mining, technological and atomic power plant building help by Kazachstan. We will sell Australia a AB-25-class patrol craft if they want them. We will sell Jordan 10 T-12 antitank guns if they want them. We support Quebec's moves to independence and urge Canada to make negotiations with the separatists. *'Jordanian dip:' we accept your offer and want to buy the tanks. *'Papuan Dip:' In order to expand our power grid yet preserve our air quality, we request to purchase atomic power plant contruction help and uranium-mining technology also. *'Jordanian dip:' we accept : Kazakhstan Dip: We will sell Jordan 10 T-72 tanks and 5 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers if they want them. *'Jordanian dip:'we want them please : Papuan Republic: Joy is expressed throughout the nation at the decision by the UN to investigate Indonesian atrocities ; however, there is little confidence that the UN will do the right thing, after earlier refusing to conduct plebiscites in the illegally occupied territory. Meanwhile, the trainers inserted among the Timorese and Papuan rebel organizations continue to form them into modern guerilla movements. They are encouraged to conduct attacks only against the Indonesian military, and to not take hostages. More arms, including shoulder-launched antitank and antiaircraft missiles, are clandestinely sent to them. Production of antitank guns and artillery is stepped up to supply the expanded military, now standing at 150,000 with conscription fully implemented. Arms are also sent to the Free Aceh Movement operating in Sumatra itself. : Due to AvA 's sudden existence, I must leave this game. too much on my plate ATM. ~Edge : Iraq: '''A major offensive is launched against the Islamist and their influence in Central Iraq is considerably reduce while they are almost completely expulsed from Baghdad. We accept the Kazak selling offer. We offer a trade deal to Brazil and the Netherlands. The military are rise to 50,000 to counter the various threat. National unity increase as the Kurdish retain their autonomous status and the tension between Sunni and Shiite start to decrease. Baghdad is rebuild along many cities and village as more region of Iraq are pacified. : '''Russia: '''All is well in Russia after effectively putting down the rebels, we continue to improve our economy and upkeep our military. We allow the selling of the Nintendo 64, it reaches mild success, due to the already prominent PlayStation in the country. : '''Canadian Dip to Quebec: We kindly ask them to settle down and tells them that if they declare independance, Canada will invade them. but do not stop them from declaring independance. We remind them of the benefits they would receive if they stayed in Canada. :Jordanian dip to Canada: We condemn these actions and if you do we will call on the un to make sanctions on you. We block trade with you : Kazakh Dip to Quebec: We offer political Support to Quebec. : Kazakh Dip to Afghan Taliban and the Dutch: We also support the Dutch and condemn the Taliban in the UN. : I'm pretty sure that there is something in the Canadian Constitution about states being allowed to declare inependance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:04, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : I agree, and the UN would not aprove of Canada invading a democratic Quebec either.Whipsnade (talk) 18:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : Really? Well then, ' 1997 #In northwest Rwanda, Hutu militia members kill 6 Spanish aid workers, 3 soldiers, and seriously wound another. #January 19 – Yasser Arafat returns to Hebron after more than 30 years, and joins celebrations over the handover of the last Israeli-controlled West Bank city. #U.S. President Bill Clinton is inaugurated for his second term. U.S. President Bill Clinton bans federal funding for any research on human cloning. Madeleine Albright becomes the first female Secretary of State, after confirmation by the United States Senate. The United States government acknowledges existence of the "Secret War" in Laos (1953-1975) during the Vietnam War, and dedicates the Laos Memorial in honor of Hmong and other "Secret War" veterans. #It is revealed that French museums had nearly 2,000 pieces of art that had been stolen by Nazis. The so-called "Big Three" banks in Switzerland announce the creation of a $71 million fund to aid Holocaust survivors and their families. #The Labour Party of the United Kingdom returns to power for the first time in 18 years, with Tony Blair becoming Prime Minister, in a landslide majority in the 1997 general election. #In Zaire, Etienne Tshiksekedi is appointed prime minister; he ejects supporters of Mobutu Sese Seko from his cabinet. France supports the new transitional government President Mobutu Sese Seko is exiled from Zaire. #The Red River of the North breaks through dikes and floods Grand Forks, North Dakota, and East Grand Forks, Minnesota, causing US$ 2 billion in damage. #Haouch Khemisti massacre: 93 villagers are killed in Algeria. 53 are killed in the Guelb El-Kebir massacre in Algeria. 42 villagers are killed in the Omaria massacre in Algeria. 60–100 are killed in the Beni-Ali massacre in Algeria. 50–100 villagers are killed in the Sid El-Antri massacre in Algeria. Over 60 are killed, 15 kidnapped in the Souhane massacre in Algeria.Wilaya of Relizane massacres of December 30, 1997: In the worst incident in Algeria's insurgency, 400 are killed from four villages in the wilaya of Relizane. The Islamic Salvation Army, the Islamic Salvation Fronts' armed wing, declares a unilateral ceasefire in Algeria. #A 126-day hostage crisis at the residence of the Japanese ambassador in Lima, Peru, ends after government commandos storm and capture the building, rescuing 71 hostages. One hostage dies of a heart attack, 2 soldiers are killed by rebel fire, and all 14 Tupac Amaru rebels are slain. #An earthquake near Ardekul, in northeastern Iran, kills at least 2,400. #The Eurasian Economic Community forms a year late. #IBM's Deep Blue defeats Garry Kasparov in the last game of the rematch, the first time a computer beats a chess World champion in a match. A computer user known as "_eci" publishes his Microsoft C source code on a Windows 95 and Windows NT exploit, which later becomes WinNuke. The source code gets wide distribution across the internet, and Microsoft is forced to release a security patch. #The Russian-Chechen Peace Treaty is signed. #Mohammad Khatami wins the 1997 Iranian presidential election and becomes the first Iranian Reformist president. #President Emomalii Rahmon, UTO leader Sayid Abdulloh Nuri, and Special Representative of the United Nations Secretary-General Gerd Merrem signed the "General Agreement on the Establishment of Peace and National Accord in Tajikistan" and the "Moscow Protocol" on 27 June 1997 in Moscow, Russia, ending the war. #In Denver, Colorado, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. #Kamer Rouge leader Pol Pot orders the killing of his defense chief, Son Sen, and 11 of Sen's family members, before Pol Pot flees his northern stronghold (the news does not reach outside Cambodia for 3 days). #The United Kingdom hands sovereignty of Hong Kong to the People's Republic of China. Hong Kong later begins to kill all the chickens within its territory (1.25 million) to stop the spread of a potentially deadly influenza strain. #NASA's Pathfinder space probe lands on the surface of Mars. #In Cambodia, Hun Sen of the Cambodian People's Party overthrows Norodom Ranariddh in a coup. #The "Great Flood" of 1997 begins in southern Poland. #NATO invites the Czech Republic, Hungary, and Poland to join the alliance in 1999. #In London, scientists report their DNA analysis findings from a Neanderthal skeleton, which support the out of Africa theory of human evolution, placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. #Thailand's worst hotel fire at Pattaya kills 90. #''Boeing and McDonnell Douglas complete a merger. Telecom companies WorldCom and MCI Communications announce a US$37 billion merger to form MCI WorldCom (the largest merger in U.S. history). #Death of Diana, Princess of Wales: Diana, Princess of Wales is taken to a hospital after a car accident shortly after midnight, in the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris. She is pronounced dead at 3:00 am. #The International Olympic Committee picks Athens, Greece to be the host city for the 2004 Summer Olympics. #Wales votes in favour of devolution and the formation of a National Assembly for Wales. #Ramzi Yousef is found guilty of masterminding the World Trade Center 1993 bombings. #In Luxor, Egypt, 62 people are killed by 6 Islamic militants outside the Temple of Hatshepsut. #In the Indian state of Bihar, Ranvir Sena attacks the CPI(ML) Party Unity stronghold Lakshmanpur-Bathe, killing 63 lower caste people. #In Ottawa, Canada, representatives from 121 countries sign a treaty prohibiting the manufacture and deployment of anti-personnel landmines. However, the United States, the People's Republic of China, Russia, South Korea and 32 other nations do not sign and/or ratify the treaty. The Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW), CWC treaty enters into force. The Kyoto Protocol is adopted by a United Nations committee. Demonstrations occur in the state capitals of Australia against the WTO and IMF. #"Be Here Now", the third album from English rock band Oasis, becomes the fastest selling album in UK history. #The Independent International Commission on Decommissioning is set up in Northern Ireland, as part of a peace process. #The Island of Bougainville rebels against Papuan rule, they want to join the Solomon Islands. 'Kazakhstan: '''The capital of Kazakhstan is ''not moved from Almaty to Astana. We upgrade our airports and railways big time. Industry is developed in Aktobe. The mining of a uranium deposit just outside Aktau port . Another large push is made on energy efficacy and recycling. The large 10 year general infrastructure and educational development program continues. 5,000 troops are raised. Our engineers at Kazakhstan Engineering start making 145 agricultural tractors, 80 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers, 3 AB-25-class patrol craft, 20 MT-LB multi-purpose fully amphibious auxiliary light-armoured towing vehicles, 100 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, 25 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 Floggers, 20 Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot, 10 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-31 Foxhound, 10 Antonov An-12 Cub, 20 Yakovlev Yak-40 and 20 Mil Mi-8 Hip, 15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Flogger Mi-23s, 2 Tu-154s and 35 T-72 tanks and 50 T-12 antitank guns. Aid is sent to Iran. Kazatomprom, the nationalized nuclear energy company, is founded. The copper mines near Balkhash city are expanded. We fully sing the Comprehensive Nuclear Test-Ban Treaty (CTBT) and ATL agree to the parts of it that were OTL avoided by Kazakhstan. The Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan and East Turkestan Islamic Movement are outlawed in Kazakhstan. Kazakhstan invades northern Afghanistan with 5,000 men and aircraft bomb the right targets. Friendly fire is minimized. We offer support against the Islamic zealots to the 10,000 Dutch already fighting against the Taliban. The Taliban's Kandahar heartland is relentlessly bombed day and night for 5 days and nights. We try and foster an alliance with the Uzbeck warlord General Dostum. He is a fellow Muslim and ethnic Turkic member. The Kazakh troops avoid the overuse of smart weapons, avoid the Soviet belief that heavy armor always winds, use heats and minds tactics on liberated northern vilages, fight the Talibs hand top hand on a regular bsis and try to avoid killing there own troops. 150 Paratroopers land in variouse places in Khabul and begin attacking suspected Talibs. Ti ts justifyed to the public by the linkage with the Islamists in the Tadjik Civil war. The campaing lasts 3 weeks and then the Kazach troops hold there groung in Kabul, Mazar-elSharife and Kandahar. : 'Kazakhstan Dip: '''We will sell Jordan and Papua 10 T-72 tanks and 5 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers if they want them. We will sell Australia a AB-25-class patrol craft if they want them. : '''Papuan Dip: '''We accept. '(Mod)Uzbekistan: Generally upgrades the infrastructure and would like to buy 10 tanks and 10 fighter jets from China, Russia and Kazakhstan. Aid is sent to Iran. :Uzbekistan D: A free trade agreement is offered to China. :Kazakh Dip: We agree to the arms sales. :Russian Dip: 'We agree '(Mod)Tadjikistan: Generally upgrades the infrastructure and would like to buy 10 tanks and 5 fighter jets from China, Russia and Kazakhstan. Aid is sent to Iran : Tadjikistan D: A free trade agreement is offered to China, Iraq and Jordan. :Kazakh Dip: We agree to the arms sales. :Russian Dip: We Agree (Mod)Kyrgyzstan: Generally upgrades the infrastructure and would like to buy 5 tanks and 5 fighter jets from China, Russia and Kazakhstan. Aid is sent to Iran : Kyrgyzstan D: A free trade agreement is offered to China. :Kazakh Dip: We agree to the arms sales. :Russian Dip: 'We agree '(Mod)Turkmenistan: Generally upgrades the infrastructure and would like to buy 5 tanks and 5 fighter jets from China, Russia and Kazakhstan. Aid is sent to Iran : Turkmenistan D: A free trade agreement is offered to China and Iran. :Kazakh Dip: We agree to the arms sales. :Russian Dip: We Agree (Mod)Peru: Generally upgrades the infrastructure and would like to buy 10 tanks and 10 fighter jets from Canada or the USA, ''' : '''Peru D: A free trade agreement is offered to Panama, Costa Rica and Brazil. :Panama Dip: (mod) Dip:We agree to the Peruvian free trade treaty. :Costa Rica Dip: (mod) Dip:We agree to the Peruvian free trade treaty. :Brazilian Diplomacy: We accept your offer. :Canadian Diplomacy: '''We sell you 10 tanks and 10 fighter jets - they will be ready by 1999. '''Papuan Republic: The military now stands at 170,000, with expansion ongoing. 5000 more commandos are sent to Irian Jaya and East Timor to step up attacks against Indonesia and emphasize the degree of support we will offer. Bougainville Island is allowed to join the Solomon Islands as a gesture of our support for self-determination.A small and primitive nuclear reactor is planned to be built using the technology purchased last year - however, it is at a roughly 1940s-level of technology and may not even be safe. There is widespread doubt over whether the government can build it, given the lack of uranium available. Papuan Dip.: We demand that Indonesia respect international laws of self-determination and allow East Timor and Aceh independence and Irian Jaya to join Papua, as they wish. (Mod Response Needed) *'Indonesian D (MOD): No.' Russia: All is well, we launch the RFS Kirovohrad, and continue to promote the seliing of the RFS Lenningrad. We continue to produce jets and tanks to replace the ones we've sold to the central asian nations. Our economy is doing well. Are military force is currently at 1,400,000 active soldiers. We watch closely the situation in Indonesia and Afghanistan. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Medical personnel, fire department, and the police are sent to the burning hotel Pattaya and help the people affected. Brazil: We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We begin a modernization program and continue urban development. Development of the Internet links also continues. Infrastructure development continues. We decide to sign the Kyoto Protocol. Canada: We watch the situation in Afghanistan closely and prepare for an invasion by mobilizing our armed forces, increasing our army numbers, building more tanks and planes, etc. We also plan a new industrial area that will be filled with factories. Next turn put on hold until more people post. 8/9 close enough. Iraq: '''The reconstruction of our infractructure and the rise of stability and national unity surprise the government by the speed it is done. The army is raise to 65000 and fully capable of protecting the country from the remaining hidden terrorists. The expansion of the navy is also consider and we ask ''Russia'' for a military contract in which the Russian will supply our troops with modern weapons and ammo. Oil start to be export once again and operation against the Kurdish terrorists are launch to expel them from the autonomous region. 'Liberia: '''We continue rebuilding our infastructure and outfitting our military. Diamond smuggling operations continue. 1998 ''ATL Important in the region. '''Important to world Earth *'At a conference in Rome, 120 countries vote to create a permanent International Criminal Court to prosecute individuals for genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes, and the crime of aggression'. *'The bombings of the United States embassies in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania, and Nairobi, Kenya, kill 224 people and injure over 4,500; they are linked to terrorist Osama Bin Laden, an exile of Saudi Arabia.' Americas: ::*'Quebec manages to become independant, with French and English as official languages. It joins NAFTA and wishes warm relations to all.' ::*Microsoft releases Windows 98. ::*'Google, Inc. is founded in Menlo Park, California, by Stanford University PhD candidates Larry Page and Sergey Brin' ::*The Cuban Five intelligence agents are arrested in Miami, and convicted of espionage. The agents claim they were not spying against the United States Government but against the Cuban exile community in Miami. ::*Hurricane Mitch makes landfall in Central America, killing an estimated 18,000 people. ::*Hugo Chávez, politician and former member of the Venezuelan military, is elected President of Venezuela. ::*'The U.S. House of Representatives forwards articles of impeachment against President Clinton to the Senate, making him the second president to be impeached in the nation.' ::*'I, Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk), am born.' Africa :*Over 100 people are killed in the Sidi-Hamed massacre in Algeria. :*Oued Bouaicha massacre in Algeria: 52 people are killed with axes and knives; 32 of the killed are babies under the age of 2. :*Former Brigadier-General Ansumane Mané seizes control over military barracks in Bissau, marking the beginning of the Guinea-Bissau Civil War. :*The Second Congo War begins. :*A United Nations court finds Jean-Paul Akayesu, the former mayor of a small town in Rwanda, guilty of 9 counts of genocide, marking the first time that the 1948 law banning genocide is enforced. :*A pipeline explosion in Jesse, Nigeria results in 1,082 deaths. Middle-East :*Two earthquakes measuring 6.1 and 6.6 on the Richter scale in northeast Afghanistan kills more than 10,000 people combined. :*'Ibrahim Hanna, the last native speaker of Mlahsô, dies in Qamishli, Syria, making the language effectively extinct. Also, the last native speaker of related Bijil Neo-Aramaic dies in Jerusalem.' Asia/Oceania :*'The 1998 Winter Olympics are held in Nagano, Japan.' :*In Japan, the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge linking Shikoku with Honshū and costing about US$3.8 billion, opens to traffic, becoming the largest suspension bridge in the world. :*'Pakistan tests medium-range missiles capable of hitting India.' :*'India conducts 3 underground nuclear tests in Pokhran, including 1 thermonuclear device.' :** In response to the series of Indian nuclear tests, Pakistan explodes 5 nuclear devices of its own in the Chaghai hills of Baluchistan, codenamed Chagai-I, prompting the United States, Japan and other nations to impose economic sanctions. Pakistan celebrates Youm-e-Takbir annually. :*Riots directed against Chinese Indonesians break out in Indonesia. Indonesian natives destroy and burn Chinese Indonesian-owned properties and kill and rape more than 1,000 Chinese Indonesians. :*A tsunami triggered by an undersea earthquake destroys 10 villages in Papua New Guinea, killing an estimated 1,500, leaving 2,000 more unaccounted for and thousands more homeless. :*In China the Yangtze River breaks through the main bank; before this, from August 1–5, peripheral levees collapsed consecutively in Jiayu County Baizhou Bay. The death toll exceeds 12,000, with many thousands more injured. :*The Government of North Korea adopts a military dictatorship on its 50th anniversary. :*Khmer Rouge leaders apologize for the post-Vietnam War genocide in Cambodia that claimed over 1 million in the 1970s. :*The Island of Bougainville rebels against Papuan rule make good progress in seizing all of the most important parts on the island, with Papuan authorities putting up little resistance. :*I''' granted them independence last turn, so there are no Papuan authorities present.' :*''Moderate Kashmir seperatists begin to gain the upperhand in both India and Pakistan. :*''General Dostum is found to be quite cooperative with the Dutch and Kazakh peacekeepers.'' :*''Kazakh and Dutch forces quickly find themselves entrenched in a very unpleasant guerilla war.'' ' Europe ::*A massacre in Likoshane, FR Yugoslavia starts the Kosovo War. ::*Good Friday: 1 hour after the end of the talks deadline, the Belfast Agreement is signed between the Irish and British governments and most Northern Irelandpolitical parties, with the notable exception of the Democratic Unionist Party. ::*'The first RFID human implantation is tested in the United Kingdom.' ::*The last former Soviet Union radar station, Skrunda-1, is closed down in Latvia. ::*British police place General Augusto Pinochet, the former Chilean dictator from 1973-1990, under house arrest during his medical treatment in the UK. Beyond Earth :*'NASA announces that the Clementine probe orbiting the Moon has found enough water in polar craters to support a human colony and rocket fueling station.' :*'Data sent from the Galileo probe indicates that Jupiter's moon Europa has a liquid ocean under a thick crust of ice.' :*Voyager 1'' overtakes Pioneer 10 as the most distant man-made object from the solar system, at a distance of 69.419 AU (1.03849×1010 km). :*'''The Space Shuttle Endeavour launches the first American component to the International Space Station, the 25,600 lb Unity module on STS-88. It docks with Zarya two days later. Brazil: We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We continue our urban development program and modernization program. We gain interest on Google. We continue to influence Uruguay. Papuan Republic: Following the Indonesian refusal to halt their illegal occupation and genocide and the UN refusal to pressure them to do so, Papua declares it has no option but to do so itself. Accordingly, it declares war on Indonesia, its troops sweeping over the Irian Jaya border at midnight. All reservists are called up and join the attacking forces. Meanwhile, the various guerilla groups supporting Papua launch simultaneous attacks against Indonesian troops, with Falintil seizing towns in East Timor and the Free Aceh Movement shelling troops in Aceh. The Free Papua Movement seizes towns in the interior, linking up with the Papuan army. Soon Indonesian and Papuan troops are clashing in vicious jungle warfare in central Irian Jaya. (Algo on wars page. Mods, please feel free to edit it.) ''' : '''You are right it is a narrow victory.Whipsnade (talk) 23:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *'Papuan Dip: '''Papua calls on the international community, especially the United States, to halt Russian aggression against a country trying to halt genocide and repression, describing the Russina attack as "the beginning of the new Soviet empire". *'Papuan Dip:' Our intelligence officers abroad send 50 tons of explosive, shoulder-mounted missile launchers, remote detonators and ammuntion to Dagestan and Chechen insurgents, urging them to step up attacks against Russia. We also ask for aid from the Commonwealth and former Soviet Republics which have themselves jsut thrown off Russian domination. '(Mod Response Please)' *'(mod) You are given aid by both Zimbabwe, Malawi and Fiji, and political support by Ukraine. ' '''Kazakhstan:' We upgrade our airports and roads big time. Industry is developed in Aktobe. The mining of a uranium a deposit just outside Aktau port is enharnced. Another push is made on energy efficacy and recycling. We are glad to know Jean-Paul Akayesu, will pay for his role in Rwandan genocide. We start taking intrest in Google and online stuff. The large 10 year general infrastructure and educational development program continues. Our engineers at Kazakhstan Engineering start making 145 agricultural tractors, 50 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers, 3 AB-25-class patrol craft, 10 MT-LB multi-purpose fully amphibious auxiliary light-armoured towing vehicles, 1,000 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, 15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 Floggers, 10 Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot, 20 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-31 Foxhound, 10 Antonov An-12 Cub, 10 Yakovlev Yak-40 and 20 Mil Mi-8 Hip, 5 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Flogger Mi-23s, 2 Tu-154s and 25 T-72 tanks and 10 T-12 antitank guns. 2,000 troopers are raised, sent to Mazar-el-Sharif and help fight any Talibs trying to undermine or oust General Dostum. We use IEDs and guerilla tactics back on the Talibs. Aid is given to the Afghan earthquake victims in the hope it will encourage them in to helping us and not the Talibs, *'Kazakhstan Dip:' Australia is offered a free trade deal. We give 20 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns to Papua and another 20 are offered to Quebec. We recognize Quebec as an independent nation. We give 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns to General Dostum. *'Russian Dip': We politely ask Kazakhstan as a fellow member of the CTSO, to give any aid they can in our war efforts, and in return we shall help fight the Taliban within it's country and will offer military training and equipment to the nation. *'Kazakh Dip: '''We agree and end arms sales to Papua. '''Russia': With the outbreak of the Papuan-Indonesian war, we declare war on Papua (algo is up), we declare war to stop Papuan aggression only nothing else. We move 800,000 of our 1,800,000 soldiers to invade Papua and knock them out of the fight. We also put out a call to other CTSO nations to help support us in preventing Papuan aggression (mod response). ' '''Tadjikistan goes neutral as it is fighting it's own civil war. Armenia abstains and goes neutral. Belarus, and Kyrgyzstan support Russia politically, but not militarily. ' '''Kazakh Dip: We agree to fulfill our CSTO' role. We end arms sales to Papua, go neutral and stop supporting it. We call for a Indonesia/Papua peace summit. *'Russian Dip: '''We state against Paupua's claim of a "new Soviet Empire", '''IF '''we were creating one these soldiers would be tripled in number and have no real morale to fight unless they wanted to be killed by their own men, we also state that we are stopping Papuan aggression, because if they were to win this war somehow, they would make the the new Indonesian government their puppet as they helped install it and would only use it to gain further power in Southeastern Asia. We should know we did it for half a century. We also call out the USA stating they let this happen, having a much smaller nation having to do the job of a "Superpower" **'Russia wins decisively in the Algo.' *'Papuan Dip:' We emphasize the fact that the intention of this war was solely to liberate East Timor and Irian Jaya, and that even if we could occupy Java and Sumatra, we would have no way of controlling the hundreds of millions of Indonesians that live there. The Prime Minister warns Russia "I have, myself, full confidence that we shall prove ourselves once more able to defend our island home, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. " Equipment sent to Papua. *800,000 Active Ground Personnel *160,000 Active Air Force Personnel *200,000 Active Navy Personnel *100 T-90 Tanks, 605 T-80 Tanks, 300 T-72 Tanks *415 Anti-Infantry vehicles *365 Personnel Carriers *157 Field Artillery *312 Self-Propelled Artillery *346 Aircraft *3 Aircraft Carriers *1 Heavy Missile Cruiser *2 Cruisers *5 Destroyers *2 Ballistic Missile Submarines *3 Cruise Missile Submarines *5 Nuclear Attack Submarines (No actual nukes on board) *7 Conventional Attack Submarines *2 Frigates *15 Corvettes *4 Landing Ships '''Kazakh Dip: '''We suggest a UN summit on fixing the situation. '''Thailand:' Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Irasq: '''We offer the United States or any nation ready for a treaty in which we offer cheaper oil in exchange of modern military equipment.' National unity continue to raise in the Arab region and in Iraqi Kurdistan. National unity continue to grow among the different Arab communities and to some extend in the Iraqi Kurdistan. We continue to hunt the terrorists who have taken a more discret approach and to do this, our intelligence start to undergoe massive training to become the best of the region and help in our secret goal to return as the leading nation of the Arab world. We declare neutrality in the Russo-Paupuan war. '''We offer a trade agreement to Brazil.' *'Brazilian Diplomacy:' We gladly accept your offer. *'Russian Dip': We gladly accept your contract and begin giving military supplie (from last turn, sorry for being late on that) *'Kazakh Dip:' We agree to Iraq's request happly. We also condemn the terrorist bombings in Kenya and Tanzania in the UN. We condemn the anti-Chinese riots in Indonesia in the UN. Canada: We grant Quebec independence and offer them alliances and trade agreements. As a strong believer in peace and prosperity, we ask that the Papuan-Indonesian war stops. We prepare a military force consisting of 2 aircraft carriers, 3 battleships, 8 destroyers, 5 submarines, 17 tanks, 36 armored trucks, 12 fighter planes, and 750,000 men in total. We recruit more troops and now our total amounts of troops reaches 1,000,000. The force is stationed off coast in the Pacific Ocean. We ask the Papuan Republic if they would like to purchase military supplies. Papuan Republic: We eagerly accept. Netherlands: We send weapons and supplies to Papua. We greet Quebec as an independent nation, and request a trade alliance. We support East Timor and Irian Jaya, but don't support Aceh(we have our own reasons for this). We expand our economy and infrastructure. We request a referendum in Flanders, so that Flanders could join the Netherlands should the people want it. Jordan: We support Indonesia in The war and recognize Quebec and ask for diplomatic relations with them. We will send 25000 troops to help Indonesia. 1999 Russia: With the basic defeat of Paupuan soldiers and their allies, and basic grinding halt on the Indonesian front, Russia, CSTO, & Indonesian forces are willing to reach a summit to find a deal for peace between Papua and Indonesia. We continue to put down rebel forces in the Dagestan region, with effective ease due to upgraded military advances due to the rebels being armed with mid Cold War armament, however it does not prevent casualties. Our economy is doig just fine due to Petroleum output and our industrial capability. CSTO Membership *Russia (Green) *Kazahkstan (Tan) *Belarus (NPC, Dark Green) *Gerogia (NPC, Dark Green) *Azerbaijan (NPC, Dark Green) *Kyrgyzstan (NPC, Dark Green) *Tajikistan (Orange Future CSTO Members/Obervers (All Light Green) *Estonia (est. 2000) *Latvia (est. 2000) *Lithuania (est. 2000) *Serbia (est. 2002) *Afghanistan (est. 2005) Canada: After several years of improving the economy, building infrastructure, and increasing trades, our economy has improved. We are worried by the CSTO and therefore build up our army by increasing the amounts of ships, planes, and military equiptment we own. We wish for friendly relations with Russia and ask to build embassies in their country and also estabilish trade relations. As two of the countries with the largest land masses in the world, we ask for a non-agression pact. We have stopped selling the Papuan Republic weapons to avoid displeasing Russia. *'Russian Dip:' We would like to create friendly relations between the two largest countries, however we reaffirm that Russia has no intention of attack members of NATO or its allies without due cause as we know it would end up being disaterous decision. Netherlands: We expand our military from 90.000 to 95.000. We also expand our infrastructure. We allow the sell of the SEGA Dreamcast. We seek remedies against Y2K. We pull our 5.000 troops out of Yugoslavia, because Croatia and Bosnia already have independence. Kazakhstan: We upgrade our airports and roads big time. Industry is developed in Almaty. The mining of the uranium deposit just outside Aktau port is enhanced, as is our fast growing oil industry. Another push is made on energy efficacy and recycling. An Almaty to Aktobe Maglev railway is proposed, but not acted upon yet. We pull out of Afghanistan, but before doing so give General Dostum 20 armoured cars. Iraq: '''With the country once again secure, we start to work on improvement and announce the state religious neutrality so that the Sunni and Shiite both know that no one will be advantage. We start to encourage girl to go school. With oil being sell, we launch program to increase the quality of education. Without deploying any military, we denounce the Indonesian colonization and encourage a decentralization of Indonesia to protect the minority and the creation of an autonomous province in Iryan Jaya within Indonesia. We launch the same message to Israel but ask to start positive relation. '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Papuan Republic: Papua remains defiant against the RUssians. Although the Russian forces have seized Port Moresby and other coastal cities, they have not yet entered the jungly centre of the country, where the military withdraws. A scorched earth policy is conducted against Russian forces, blowing bridges, breaking dams and makign an advance unsustainable. Meanwhile, the military constructs a network of trenches reinforced with landmines and artillery, concealed in the jungle against air attack. \ Liberia: '''Continues modernization and fabricating border incidents with Sierra Leone. USSR and Indonesia are condemned. 2000.0 '''Beyond Earth *'Local Mafia Boss's probation ends.' Earth *New Zealand broadcasting on Chatham Island is watched worldwide to start millennium celebrations. *The Tagish Lake meteorite impacts the Earth. *The PlayStation 2 is released in Japan. Several months later, it becomes the best-selling game console of all time. *''405 The Movie, the first short film widely distributed on the Internet, is released. Americas *America Online announces an agreement topurchase Time Warner for $162 billion (the largest-ever corporate merger). *'A preliminary draft of genomes, as part of the Human Genome Project, is finished. It is announced at the White House by President Clinton'. Europe *The last natural Pyrenean ibex is found dead, apparently killed by a falling tree. *Stipe Mesic is elected president of Croatia. *Tarja Halonen is elected the first female president of Finland. *Pope John Paul II apologizes for the wrongdoings by members of the Roman Catholic Church throughout the ages *'Vladimir Putin is elected President of Russia.' *Section 28, a law preventing the promotion of homosexuality, is repealed by the Scottish Parliament. Asia/Oceania *God's Army, a Karen militia group led by twins Johnny and Luther Htoo, takes 700 hostages at a Thai hospital near the Burmese border. *The billionth living person in India is born. *Taiwanese (ROC) president Chen Shui-bian makes the Four Noes and One Without pledge to Taiwan. *An earthquake hits Bengkulu, Indonesia, leaving 94 dead. *South Korean President Kim Dae-jung visits North Korea to participate in the first North-South presidential summit. *''Seperatists become more and more aggressive in Indonesia following the Papuan attempt at liberation. Primarily Timor Leste who's people begin to become really riled up, and also in Borneo and Indonesian Papua. Africa *The armed wing of the Islamic Salvation Front concludes its negotiations with the government for an amnesty and disbands in Algeria. *Sierra Leone Civil War: The British Armed Forces launches Operation Palliser to support the Sierra Leone government to counter the Revolutionary United Front. Middle-East *Israel and Syria hold inconclusive peace talks. *The 2000 al-Qaeda Summit of several high-level al-Qaeda members (including 2 9/11 American Airlines hijackers) is held in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. *The Grand National Assembly of Turkey elects Ahmet Necdet Sezer as the tenth President of Turkey. *Israel does not withdraws IDF forces from southern Lebanon after 22 years. Netherlands: 'We start selling the PlayStation 2, and it completely crushes the SEGA Dreamcast. We expand our military to 100.000, and send another 10.000 to Afghanistan. We currently have 20.000 men there. We start constructing a new We expand our economy. '''We request a referendum in Flanders, to let Flanders join the Netherlands should they want to. ' We start constructing a new submarine. '''Current Dutch Battleships HMS Rotterdam HMS Holland HMS Zeeland HMS Beatrix HMS Willem HMS Juliana HMS Wilhelmina HMS Maurits HMS Michiel de Ruyter HMS Alkmaar HMS De Twaalf Provincies HMS Den Haag HMS Amsterdam HMS Vlissingen HMS Nieuw Nederland HMS Cerberus Russia: We continue to march into the jungle to hopefully end the unnecessary conflict that is going up (algo), however we are still up for peace talks, we help begin helping regions of Indonesia affected by the war. We keep our promise and send soldiers into Kazakhstan to help their soldiers fight off Taliban forces. We send invitations to the Baltic States to offer them a seat amongst the CSTO (Mod Response). Our continue is doing well and we continue to update and increase our military strength reaching an upward of 2,000,000 active personnel of the Ground Forces branch. We also continue to increase the size of our Navy and Air Force. *'Belarus is more than happy to join, but Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania are disinterested.' *'Russian Dip': We Continue to influence the Baltic states and other nations of interest (sees other map) Kazakhstan: We singe up to the anti-chemical weapons convention. We take great interest in the PS2 and begin to sell it, and we take interest in the Tagish Lake meteorite. The infrastructure and transport in Almaty to Astana is greatly improved. We welcome Russia's help. Aid is given to the Bengkulu earthquake victims and We condemn the God's Army Karen militia in the UN. We ask rebebel Afghan Tadjik lead Commander Ahmad Shah Massoud "Lion of Panjshir" (Persian: شیر پنجشیر‎, "Shir-e-Panjshir") if he woukd like the offer of 10 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns to attack the Taliband with. 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, 10 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and a 5 Mil Mi-8 Hip helicopter given to General Dostum to help him attack the Taliband with. 150 are Military advisors support both rebel leaders despite the main body of Kazakh troops pulling out last year. (Mods decided Commander Ahmad Shah Massoud's actions). We make 150 T-12 antitank guns, 20 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers, 3 AB-25-class patrol craft, 20 MT-LB multi-purpose fully amphibious auxiliary light-armoured towing vehicles, 100 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, 2 Yakovlev Yak-40 and 5 Mil Mi-8 Hip, 15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Flogger Mi-23s, 2 Tu-154s and 35 T-72 tanks and 150 T-12 antitank guns, 10 Antonov An-12 Cub, 150 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns. We start to use our infuence Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan. *'Kazakhstan Dip:' Australia is offered a free trade deal. We will sell Australia, Turkmenistan and Iraq a AB-25-class patrol craft, 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, and 50 T-12 antitank guns if they want them. (Mods decide on Turkmenistan), Kazakh president Nursultan Nazarbayev holds some covert interim trade talks with the North Korean leadership on Pyongyang for a couple of days. **'Turkmenistan happily buys these Kazakh arms, most of which are to be used near the Turkmen-Afghan border.' **'Iraqi D: '''We accept your offer. *'Kazah Dip Commander Massoud and General Dostum''' We ask rebebel Afghan Tadjik lead Commander Ahmad Shah Massoud "Lion of Panjshir" (Persian: شیر پنجشیر‎, "Shir-e-Panjshir") if he woukd like the offer of 10 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns to attack the Taliband with. 50 7.62 mm PKT machine-guns, 10 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers and a 5 Mil Mi-8 Hip helicopter given to General Dostum to help him attack the Taliband with. 150 are Military advisors support both rebel leaders despite the main body of Kazakh troops pulling out last year. (Mods decided Commander Ahmad Shah Massoud's actions). **'Commaner Ahmad puts the equipment to good use along the Afghan-Pakistan border and secures Afghani Wazirastan.' Canada: Continues developing military and economy and trades with Russia. Our search engine and car are both finished and are a huge hit both locally and globally. Builds a video game console. Kazakhstan Dip: Canada and Australia are offered a free trade deal. 45 agricultural tractors and 15 BTR-60 armored personnel carriers are sold to Uzbekistan, Azerbaijan and Tajikistan if they want them. (Mod decide Uzbekistan, Azerbaijan and Tajikistan political response). *'Canadian Dip: Agrees. ' *'Iraq D: We ask to buy a few old military warship to boost our navy.' Iraq: We continue to trained our army with Russian equipment. Election are held with the liberal gaining a slight majority, the new government modify increase the power of the parliement and grant everyone the right to vote including women, election are also fixed to every four year. In the inauguration speech, the government announce that a bright futur wait Iraq in the new millenium. We follow the Kazakh government into signing the anti-chemical convention. We continue to support the transformation of Indonesia into a federation to protect the minorities and the territorial integrity of Indoinesia. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Thai Rung Union Car begins plans to build their own cars that is not based on other models. Thailand deploys some of the military to deal with the twins at the Thai hospital near the Burmese border, and demands the twins to surrender. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games